Type 2 diabetes and obesity are leading causes of mortality and are associated with the Western lifestyle, which is characterized by excessive nutritional intake and lack of exercise. A central player in the pathophysiology of these diseases is the nuclear hormone receptor (NHR) PPARγ, a lipid sensor and master regulator of adipogenesis. PPARγ is also the molecular target for the thiazolidinedione (TZD)-class of insulin sensitizers, which command a large share of the current oral anti-diabetic drug market. However, there are numerous side effects associated with the use of TZDs such as weight gain, liver toxicity, upper respiratory tract infection, headache, back pain, hyperglycemia, fatigue, sinusitis, diarrhea, hypoglycemia, mild to moderate edema, and anemia. Thus, the identification of new insulin sensitizers is needed.